This invention relates to a moth and insect repellant product for protecting clothing, and in particular to a biodegradable, environmentally safe insect repellant that dissolves in water, leaving minimal solid waste.
A wide variety of substances have been used to repel moths and insects to protect clothing during storage, including paradichloro benzene, and naphthalene. These chemicals are solids that sublime or evaporate to produce vapors that repel or kill moths and other insects. There are increasing concerns about the effects of such chemicals on the environment. There are concerns about the amount of volatile chemicals that are released, and about disposal of the containers and packages for these chemicals.
Cedar blocks and chips are more environmentally benign than most chemicals but they are generally less effective because of the low concentration of active ingredients.
The present invention relates to an improved moth and insect repellant and a method of manufacturing the improved repellant. Generally, the repellant according to the present invention comprises a water soluble substrate made from a foamed vegetable starch. The substrate is impregnated with cedar oil, that can evaporate from the substrate to repel insects. However, because the substrate is comprised of a foamed vegetable starch, it is water soluble and quickly breaks down when exposed to water. This not only reduces volume of solid waste that must be disposed of, but allows the spent repellant to be conveniently and safely disposed of in a sink or toilet. Because the substrate comprises substantially vegetable starches, the decomposition products are not harmful.
According to the method of making an insect repellant according to this invention, water soluble foamed vegetable starch particles are provided. These particles are treated with cedar oil that is absorbed by the particles.
Thus, the insect repellant of the present invention provides a ready, spill-proof source of an insect repellant substance to repel moths and other insects. The insect repellant is dry to the touch, and thus will not stain clothing. The insect repellant provides controlled, long-lasting release of cedar oil. When the cedar oil is spent, the insect repellant is conveniently and completely disposable in a sink or toilet. Even if the insect repellant is disposed of by conventional means, it quickly breaks down when exposed to water, and therefore does not take up space in landfills.
These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.